The Sea (Is Wine Red)
by bobbles34
Summary: Companion piece to Don't Let The Sound of Your Own Wheels(Drive You Crazy).Klaus has died, along with his sireline. Bonnie copes with the loss of her friends, deals with Elena's return, and makes new friends along the way. Semi Bonnie-centric fic with Bonenzo and Elena/OC, as well as Bamon and Delena. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Awhile ago, I got a comment on my Camlijah fanfic about the fact that if Klaus died, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline would all die with him. This fic is a companion piece to Don't Let the Sound of Your Own Wheels (Drive You Crazy); in which Bonnie deals with the loss of her best friends, someone breaks Elena's curse, and Bonnie tries to get her friends back. This will be a Bonenzo and Elena/OC fanfic, with significant hints to Bamon, Bonlena, Monnie, and Mattlena. Will have mentions of Steroline, Stelena, Delena, Forwood, and Maroline as well. I'm bringing my OC from my Camlijah fanfic, Marietta O' Donoghue. Canon divergent (of course), which will have Enzo of Rebekah's sireline.

This fic will mainly deal with loss, like my previous fic did. I hope you enjoy this!

/

This is the death of beauty

Bonnie Bonnett was no stranger to loss; she got the phone call from Elijah a little too late. Klaus is dead, and so is his sireline. All of them.

Her best friends were dead. Caroline, Stefan, Damon. All gone. She could hear the quiet over the town. She could hear the quiet in her soul. Matt was in a state from losing Care, but he stayed vigilant as a deputy of Mystic Falls. Tyler's silence was deafening, and he left without saying goodbye in the a.m. Jeremy pat her shoulder awkwardly. You wouldn't have known they were in love with each other at some point in their lives. They were all really here for Care and for her, as they all could do without Damon or Stefan.

Her tears didn't stop for weeks.

Enzo was a constant presence she is actually thankful for. Enzo, who also lost two people he considered close to him. Enzo, who she considered close to.

Weeks turned into months, and then a year. Bonnie struggled through classes, struggled through midterms. Everything was a constant reminder of her Care-bear, hero haired Stefan, and _Damon._

 _Oh god. Damon._

Everything smelled or looked like him. If she drank enough, any stranger could look like him. But no stranger would ever come close, and she knew that. Enzo's gentle look that he constantly gave her was a grim reminder.

Bonnie's hand touched the Salvatore burial chamber. She forced it open, where four caskets were placed. The sun shined on her back, betraying her emotions.

"Hello." A chirpy voice called from behind her, and Bonnie turned around to the person behind the voice. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, her hazel eyes searching and sad. Bonnie blinked; she doesn't recognize this girl.

"What can I do for you? Do I know you?" Bonnie didn't mean for it to be harsh, but she's had a horrible year and the last thing she needs is a long lost Salvatore rising from the grave or some bullshit. The girl shook her head and handed Bonnie a bouquet of flowers.

"My name is Marietta O' Donoghue. No, you don't know me. But I knew Stefan and Damon at one point. I didn't get the memo that Klaus' entire sireline was entirely wiped out until, well, recently. I'm an alchemist, so you think I would've figured that out." She gave her a sad smile. "My condolences, Bonnie Bennett."

"How...do you know my name?" Bonnie questioned, still a tiny bit uneasy.

"You aura screams Bennett witch. Besides, I don't think there's a person in the supernatural world that doesn't know your name."

Bonnie gives a slight chuckle, relaxing her shoulders. It was nice to have someone outside of her situation to talk to, that knew about the supernatural too. Bonnie gestured over to the marble bench and they both sat.

"Back before Katherine Pierce entered the picture, I lived not far from the Salvatores. We were good friends, but I was only slightly older than Stefan. Eventually we had to leave, and I left the boys behind. I don't think they would remember me." Bonnie patted her shoulder kindly.

"They probably did. But since you weren't hunting them down or trying to kill them, it probably didn't come up." Marietta laughed and Bonnie did the same.

"You said you were an alchemist?" Bonnie asked her curiously, glad for a change in subject. Marietta nodded.

"A daylighter. One who uses Spiritual Alchemy."

"You've lived a long time." Bonnie didn't form this as a question, but rather, a statement.

"The thing with being a daylighter is that if you keep yourself in good shape, and don't get killed you usually live a pretty long time. That being said, one person is granted a Gateway to all Alchemy, but if you don't have enough power to channel it, it kills you. I died trying to use it in 1969, but my father made a deal to get me back and I gave it away to live forever with him."

"You're dad made a deal that involved _immortality?_ " Bonnie almost choked.

"Well, Dad was one of those hero types who wanted to go fashionably when he reached a certain age. Had it planned out and everything. He never wanted to live forever. But he did it to get me back."

"Oh. I see." Bonnie tried to digest Marietta's tale, and Marietta gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Don't worry yourself. It's a lot to take in." She and Bonnie sat in silence for a few minutes before Marietta spoke again, "There were two other caskets. I know one is your friend Caroline Forbes, but what of the other?"

"That's Elena Gilbert. My best friend." Recognition flashed over her eyes.

"Doppleganger?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I knew Katherine. She's Katherine's doppleganger. What happened?"

"A psychopathic witch from the Gemini Coven decided to link her and I together. When I die she awakes." Bonnie had a bitter taste in her mouth. Marietta nodded her head in understanding.

"That's total bullshit. I'm sorry, Bonnie Bennett."

"Yeah well, I lost her and Damon both." Bonnie laughed harshly. Marietta gave her a sympathetic look, before standing up. Bonnie stood up as well.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Bonnie asked her, and Marietta shrugged.

"I was planning to stay in Mystic Falls for awhile, but for right now I'm stuck in a hotel." Marietta gave her a light smile. Bonnie tugged her arm a bit, returning her smile.

"Stay with me at my dorm until you can figure it out." Marietta looked as if she was taking it in to consideration, before grinning.

"Alright Bonnie Bennett. You have yourself a deal." She let Bonnie lead the way, before turning and giving the Salvatore chamber a look.


	2. Chapter 2

You guy's know I'm a huge fan of flashbacks, and this fic is loaded with them. Be warned of some Bamon heavy flashbacks. Also Marietta is a strange human being.

-In which Bonnie gets to know Marietta better, Marietta pieces together a plan, and Bonnie finds Damon in a bottle of gin

or

Bonnie's grief might just be the least of her worries-

Ocean Blue, What Have I Done to You?

Bonnie heard Marietta leave at 5 am. Or at least, she swore she did. But when Bonnie woke at 8 am, she was reading Caroline's journal to Elena.

She must have gotten it off Bonnie's nightstand.

"Was she pretty?" Marietta's voice muttered, low because Bonnie had just woke up. Bonnie had to wonder if she meant Caroline or Elena?

"Yes." She meant both. Marietta nodded, turning another page.

"This Caroline was a hoot."

"Are you just going to read through Caroline's journal, or are you going to tell me where you snuck off to at 5 am in the morning?" Bonnie wanted to mention that she just couldn't sign up for classes and then bail, too, but whatever Marietta wanted to do with her life was her decision. Marietta snorted.

"You'll see, Bonnie Bennett." Marietta yawned before sitting Caroline's journal back on Bonnie's nightstand.

Bonnie felt slightly uneasy.

/

"You know, one day my liver is gonna give out." Bonnie joked. Damon shrugged his shoulders, pouring her another glass.

"No better way to go out, Bonnie Bennett." He joked, and they raised their glasses to a toast. They got Mystic Falls back to where it should be, they were heroes. She felt giddy. They had done it together.

Stefan groaned from somewhere in the room. Bonnie laughed, knowing Stefan was having to deal with his fiancee and her planning their wedding.

"Maybe you should go save your brother?" Bonnie suggested, but Damon shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere near Blondie at this point. You can't make me." Bonnie punched Damon's shoulder lightly. He chuckled before looking at the pair. Caroline was busy showing Stefan her cake book. Stefan looked as if he would rather be at a morgue with Enzo than looking at all those cakes.

That man was whipped as hell.

"I wonder what it's like to be that happy." Damon said unexpectedly. Bonnie shrugged that statement off, but then Damon turned to look at her.

"Hey. Do you think you'll ever move on?" Bonnie asked him, although clearly not expecting to say that either. Damon's lips turned slightly upward.

"I got you, Bonnie Bennett."

/

 _"Dear Elena,_

 _Stefan and I went shopping for wedding flowers. I know he hates it, but I'm really grateful that he's willing to do this stuff with me. I love him more than words can express-"_

Marietta snorted, closing Caroline's journal. She looked down at Elena's casket, eyes furrowed in concentration. She pulled out her alchemical journals, setting them down.

"I wonder if you can hear me." Marietta murmured, flipping through pages of the first book she chose. "Otherwise all that reading to you was a huge waste of time."

Silence. Of course there would be.

"I wonder if having you back would make Bonnie slightly happier. I wonder what it was about you everyone loved." Marietta then shrugged. She supposed it didn't matter anymore. She gathered she and Damon had been together before she was comatosed. She gathered that that wasn't a surprise to her.

So what of Bonnie and Damon, then? Had she read that wrong?

Marietta flipped through the next book, a tiny bit frustrated. What made this spell so fucking strong, anyway?

Kai was dead, so why was the spell still stuck?

/

"Remind me who you are again?" Enzo's thick accent fills the air of the empty Salvatore boarding house. She felt at home here, like she was 19 again and was teaching Stefan to dance. Marietta shrugged.

"Marietta O' Donoghue." Enzo nodded.

"And O' Donoghue. What a rare sight." He spit dryly. Marietta rolled her eyes, searching through drawers.

"If you're pissed about something, now would be the time to say so, Lorenzo."

"Oh no. Nothing. Nothing you apparently remember. What the hell are you looking for anyway?"

"Kai Parker's blood." Enzo blinked.

"Why?"

"For reasons."

"Like breaking Elena's curse? People better than you have tried, O'Donoghue." Marietta sighed, admitting defeat.

"Well, I'm still going to try."

/

"Where do you go at 5 am?" Bonnie demanded. She had deemed that her roommate was shady the day she met her. But there she was, blaring music in a foreign language she could only guess was Korean.

"Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie, If I told you I would have to kill you." She sat her chem homework aside, and gave Bonnie a grin. "I'm only kidding. You'll have to see when I'm done, Bonnie Bennett."

"Who is this, anyway?" Bonnie had the urge to bob her head, even though she didn't understand any of it.

"BTS. Dope." Marietta said pulling her chem homework back to her. "Have a good class, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie only sighed. Marietta was truly strange.

/

Marietta's hands dripped in oil. This was the only thing she felt could work, and her last option. Elena's face was peaceful, content. She almost decided to leave her there. But Bonnie would want this. She needed one of her best friends.

She hated to admit it, but Katherine Pierce was lovelier. She hoped Elena wasn't as bitchy, though.

Marietta drew the transmutation circle as shown in the book on Elena's chest. She held Bonnie's necklace in the other, the other transmutation circle on the necklace.

She pressed her hand to where Elena's heart would be. She pulled the energy from the air; spirit. She pulled the breath from the trees and the earth. The sprinkle of water in the air and on her hands. Fire in the lamp, it's energy giving her energy. Severance.

The wind picked up, almost carrying Marietta away. Maybe this was a mistake.

When she opened her eyes, dark brown ones where looking into her hazel, their noses touching.

Marietta pulled her hand back, as though it hand been burnt.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Elena Gilbert." Marietta breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

-In which everyone is thrown for a loop, sparks fly between Marietta and Elena (and it's not the good kind, either), and Bonnie and Enzo look for side effects of Elena's return.

or

Bonnie should be ecstatic about Elena's return.-

I Mean, I'd Love to Get to Know You

"Marietta?" Elena blinked fast, fear in every part of her face. Marietta sighed, nodding before pulling away from Elena to extend her hand.

"So you could hear me?" Elena grabbed her hand, and Marietta helped her out of the coffin.

"Yeah, I heard you. I was asleep, not dead." Marietta's lip twitched before turning back to pick her journals back up.

"I felt your soul." Elena told her, taking in her surroundings, blinking rapidly. Marietta just turned and looked at her. She wasn't sure how that was possible, but hey, she brought Elena out of her coma. Anything was possible.

"Is it true? What you said? Klaus is dead and so are my friends?"

"Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler are all still alive." Marietta reminded her. Elena nodded, "But, Damon, Stefan, and Care are-"

"Yes, they're dead." Marietta affirmed, closing up her backpack. Elena blinked again and Marietta rested her hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna take some grieving-"

"I know grieving is like, Marietta." Elena gently pushed her hand off, and Marietta suppressed an urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course you do. But may I remind you that Bonnie was pretty much alone for a year grieving? You'll need each other."

"Is that why you tried so hard to bring me back? For Bonnie?" Marietta nodded, tilting her head at Elena.

"Yes, Elena, for Bonnie. I mean, your condition was the only thing I had slight power over." Marietta sighed, motioning for Elena to follow her, "But if it's any consolation, I'm sorry that this is the condition I'm bringing you back in. I wish things were different."

"Yeah. Me too." Elena whispered.

/

Bonnie heard a knock on the door. Setting aside her index cards, she wondered in what possible way Marietta could have forgotten her key.

"You know, you should probably-" Marietta gave her a dazzling smile.

"What if I told you I have a present for you?" She grinned, and Bonnie got an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"What type of present?" Marietta stepped aside, revealing Elena Gilbert.

Elena. Bonnie's heart dropped.

"Elena?" Tears prickled her eyes, and Elena's tears came pouring.

"Bon!" Elena pulled her into a tight hug. Bonnie hugged her back, a tiny bit of joy returning to her heart. Marietta gave a soft smile, before shutting the door behind them.

"It's so good to see you again! I thought I was never going to!"

"Oh Bonnie." She and Elena pulled apart, and Bonnie turned to Marietta.

"Spill. Now." Marietta sighed, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"I've spent that past month trying to find a way to sever the tie between you and her so you would have one of your best friends back. It wasn't easy, but the last option apparently did the trick. I'm not sure how it worked, but it did."

"Show me." Bonnie hadn't meant to sound harsh, she was thankful for what Marietta did for her. But Bonnie Bennett had her share of mishaps with the supernatural. She didn't even want to think of the side effects this would cause. She reminded herself that she would have to call Enzo as soon as possible.

Marietta handed over the journal with the marked page, as if she had expected that Bonnie would want proof.

"She read to me." Elena blurted out, while Bonnie was looking at the page, "She read me the others' journals to me."

"That's enough for today." Marietta said abruptly, and Elena gave her a pointed look. Bonnie handed back the journal, "We'll have to see if there is side effects."

"You damn right we will. I don't even know how it worked." Marietta threw her hands up for emphasis. Bonnie gave her a smile, and Marietta returned it.

"Thank you." And Bonnie meant it. Elena turned, smiling at Bonnie before looking back at Marietta.

"Thank you." She also said. She knew she would be eternally grateful to Marietta. Marietta smirked before leaning over and turning her ipod on. She switched it to Super Junior's "Sorry, Sorry." before opening her American History textbook.

"Make yourself at home, Elena Gilbert." Elena turned to Bonnie as if to say, "Is this an everyday occurrence?"

Bonnie only nodded, feeling that there was a normalcy that had returned to her life.

/

"So she literally just severed the ties between you and Elena? Just like that?" Enzo sounded if he simply didn't believe it.

"Apparently. It's been a week and Elena's absolutely fine. Marietta had to do some pulling to get Elena back in school, but she's back with us."

"I don't believe it, love. Something had to have happened. Lucky doesn't happen with the supernatural."

"I know, Enzo." She poked at her plate. Enzo just looked at her, trying to decipher how Bonnie was feeling.

"You're not sure if you're happy that Elena's back."

"No! I'm excited to have my best friend back. I feel like I'm slowly getting better, with her, and you, and even Marietta. It's just-"

"You're not sure how to go about this." Enzo finished. If you would have told him a couple years ago he and Bonnie would be besties, he would have scoffed. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without Bonnie in it. He knew her like the back of his hand. She and Damon had been close enough without totally crossing the line before he died. Bonnie discomfort laid with having to tell Elena, eventually, that they would have moved on with each other.

"Right." Enzo lightly touched Bonnie wrist. "I'm still going to research this transmutation in depth."

And Enzo knew he'd have to go with her.

/

"Here." Marietta handed Elena her subway before sitting down. Elena gave her a small thanks, and Marietta gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Anything for you princess." Elena rolled her eyes. Marietta was an enigma. She was naturally sweet around Bonnie, but with her she was slightly grumpy, like she didn't really care for her.

It was hard for Elena to admit she had a sort of people complex, that she couldn't stand when people don't automatically love her. But she knew that was the case.

Marietta still did nice things for her, but Elena felt like a chore to her.

"You know I'm fine on my own, I'm not a child, Etta." Marietta sipped her tea, before telling her, "I know you aren't a child, Elena Gilbert. But until we can figure out if what I did was safe, I'm sticking by you."

"Why did you read to me? Back in the chambers?" Elena asked her bluntly. She still couldn't figure out why she sounded so nice to her when she was asleep, but being alive changed Marietta's attitude toward her.

Marietta picked at her food, not really sure as to why she had decided to read the journals to a sleeping girl.

"Maybe I wanted you to know the lives your friends lived, so it didn't hurt so badly when you woke up." She said this more to herself than to Elena, but the girl across from her was taken aback.

"Oh." There was a tingling sensation in her stomach.

"Eat." Marietta motioned to Elena and her sandwich. Elena complied, sneaking furtive glances at Marietta from time to time.

"Is it because I look like Katherine?" Elena blurted out finally. Marietta was the one taken aback now, before looking away from Elena. Irritation spread quickly through Elena. Was she serious?

"What?"

"Why you don't treat me like everyone else?" Elena called her out on it. Marietta looked up to the sky before answering.

"Because I don't worship the ground you walk upon, doesn't mean I don't treat you fairly, Elena."

"I do not want you to worship the ground you walk upon! I also don't want you to treat me like a chore!"

"Why is this driving you insane?" Marietta looked at her incredulously, "The relationship I have with Bonnie is going to be different than the one I have with you. I just don't understand the appeal of the people around you. At least Katherine admitted she liked the attention."

Ouch. Marietta hadn't meant to make it sound so harsh. She didn't hate Elena, there was just something about her that put her off. Maybe she was a little biased, because she did see Katherine in her. Her looks, the love triangle between Stefan and Damon and how she balanced both of their affections. She never got to see how Katherine interacted with Stefan and Damon, only heard stories. Her interactions with Katherine were something all their own.

Maybe she had judged Elena unfairly, but she was being honest. To her, there was nothing extraordinary about Elena that warranted all the stuff that happened around the town.

Marietta sighed, "I'm sorry, that was unfair of me. Not everyone is going to get along with each other, or in the same way. Maybe I do see a little bit of Katherine in you, maybe that has some effect in the way I see you. For that I apologize. This all must be hard on you, coming back to find them all gone. You're not a chore, Elena."

Elena was almost pouting, and under any other circumstance, Marietta would have died laughing.

"You're fine." Her small line put an end to the conversation, but the tension was still there.

This was going to be rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Back with another chapter! There's so much going on with this chapter, because the first few chapters are supposed to set up how the rest of the story goes. This isn't a supernatural story; despite the supernatural circumstances involved, this really is a fic about grieving and changes so there's really just a...normalcy...to the story. (There will be a tiny bit witchy/alchemy stuff in later chapters.)

Here we go!

-In which Elena and Marietta get some unsettling news, Bonnie just wants to live a normal life, and Enzo and Matt come together to plan a party for Bonnie's birthday.

or

Bonnie and Enzo find there _are_ side effects, the reality of Damon's death settles with Elena, and Marietta wonders if anyone really misses Stefan Salvatore-

I'm Biding My Time

"Hey, Bonnie." Marietta piped up, taking a bite of her apple. Bonnie spared her a glance before returning to the alchemical journal she had been supplied with.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked her, and Marietta snatched the book from her. Bonnie frowned, and Marietta gave her a shrug.

"It's alchemy, Bonnie. If I haven't found anything, you probably won't. Maybe there are no side effects after all."

Bonnie scoffed, but was interrupted by Elena's walking in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Elena." Marietta said, not looking up from the journal. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't just follow me to class." Elena told her sarcastically, laying down her books. Marietta gave a small, genuine smile and Elena felt warm.

"Why would I want to take more classes then I signed up for?" Marietta closed her journal, lying on her back.

"I just don't understand how I woke you up!"

Elena piped up, "If I may?" Marietta gestured for her to continue. Elena turned to Bonnie, "I felt Etta's soul. Or, it was like I felt her soul, anyway. It was like," Elena struggled for the right words, "I was clinging on to a light."

Marietta sat straight up, face filled with realization.

 _"Oh fuck me, man!"_

Elena just raised her eyebrows.

/

"So what you're saying is, you brought Elena back from a long lost sleep _by connecting her soul to yours?_ " Bonnie was almost shouting and Marietta just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, calm down! What I'm saying is, obviously when I severed ties between the two of you, Elena clung on the nearest living thing. Hence, the spell being officially broken."

Bonnie huffed, "But that doesn't make any sense!"

Marietta just shrugged.

"So what does that mean for me?" Elena questioned. Everyone turned to look at her and Elena feigned annoyance, "Yeah, I've been here."

"Well, you'll live forever, as long as I live." Marietta told her instantly.

"I'm not sure about that one, love." Enzo entered, closing the door behind him, "Your lives are linked. Might as well call you literal soulmates."

Marietta's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

Enzo smirked, obviously happy to get one over Marietta, "It means, if Elena dies, you die too, love."

"No. No-wait, that's impossible."

"Not now, sweetheart." Enzo handed her the research before giving Bonnie a small smile, as if to say, _Are you proud?_ Bonnie returned his smile before getting back to business.

Marietta took the research from Enzo and opened it. Elena looked over her shoulder to give it a read through. Marietta closed it shut, handing it back to Enzo. She then grabbed her journal from her desk and flipped to the page she used to awaken Elena.

"I felt something, when you pulled me back." Elena blurted out, "I felt your soul, Etta." Marietta sighed, closing her journal. She silently grabbed her keys and jacket and let the door slam behind her.

"Never had someone so opposed to being my soulmate." Elena joked. Bonnie rubbed her temple with her index finger and thumb. This just got so much more complicated. When was Bonnie ever going to live a normal life.

"Everyone just needs to relax," said Elena, grabbing her World Lit book off her bed, "I'm alive, I'm breathing, I'm with my best friend again. I'm not sweating it and neither should you." As Elena headed out, Bonnie grabbed her by the wrist. Elena turned to face her.

"Elena, we really should talk-" Bonnie began, and Elena gave her a forced smile.

"I'm not ready for that talk yet, Bon." And with that, Elena was gone.

Bonnie sighed.

/

Marietta entered the Grill, making a beeline for the bar. Sitting down, she ordered Scotch on the rocks.

"Marietta O' Donoghue?" Questioned a voice beside her, and she turned to see Matt Donovan.

"Matt Donovan." She acknowledged with a small smile. He really was cute, blue eyed and baby faced.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, "And do you always call people by their full names?" She nodded.

"I'm here to drink. I'm afraid I caused more issues than I solved, Matt Donovan." Matt ordered a basket of fried pickles, before turning to her.

"And that would be?" She didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that he already knew what was going on with the supernatural, that made her trust him. Maybe it was those eyes.

"I brought Elena back from her slumber, but by breaking her and Bonnie's connection, I connected her life to mine. Her soul resonated with mine, and now if I die, she dies and vice versa. So instead of fixing the damn problem, I created another one." Taking a shot of her drink, she continued, "I thought I was helping Bonnie, you know?"

"You're an alchemist right?"

"Something like that." Marietta's lips twitched into a smile.

"Maybe you can teach Elena how to defend herself."

"By using alchemy?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know, Matt. If she doesn't have alchemy blood in her, that might take a long time." Marietta sighed. The bartender dropped the basket between them and Matt scooted the basket towards her.

"If she doesn't already have it in her, I would have to make her build a Gateway of Knowledge first before she could do any spiritual alchemy. I don't know if we have that kind of time." She gave him a genuine smile, "But it _is_ a thought."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Matt spoke up again, "There's something else bugging you, isn't there?"

"Does anyone really miss Stefan?" She asked, staring down at her hands, "Enzo and Bonnie seemed to be focused more on Caroline and Damon, and I don't know what's going on in Elena's head at all, she won't speak to anybody. Nobody really talks about Stefan."

"Well, Stefan died with the two people he loved the most. The love of his life and his brother. I know both girls miss Caroline; there's not a day that goes by I don't miss Care." Matt choked up, but quickly recovered, "I didn't really care for Damon, but I liked Stefan enough. What I'm saying is, Bonnie and Damon were well on their way to becoming official, and Elena didn't get to see him for three years. He didn't really get a chance with either girl. It was really a sad way to go." Matt pat Marietta's shoulder. "He died happily. He was loved, too."

Marietta nodded, "Thank you, Matt Donovan. For talking to me. Why are you so friendly to me, anyway?"

Matt grinned, "You brought Elena back to us. And wanted nothing out of it. You're good people, Marietta."

"I'm not really what you would call 'good people', Matt. But thank you." Matt looked up from where he was sitting and Marietta followed his line of sight. Enzo had just walked in and caught sight of them.

"Donovan. O' Donoghue."

"How long are you going to stay pissed at me, Enzo?" Marietta questioned and he fixed her with a pointed glare.

"When you remember the 1920s." While Marietta was preoccupied with Enzo's answer, Matt asked Enzo if he had come up with anything.

"I was thinking we could use the Salvatore boarding house to host it."

"Host what?" Etta interrupted.

"No. No, you are not getting involved in this planning process, Princess."

"Why not, Enzo? She loves Bonnie just like the rest of us." Matt interjected. Enzo groaned in resignation, before Matt continued, "We're planning Bonnie's birthday party."

"Ooooh. I love surprises." Marietta said gleefully, wrapping he arms around Matt and Enzo, "Let the planning begin!"

"I hate you." Enzo muttered under his breath. He had a feeling this was going to be a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

-In which Marietta begins Elena's training, Bonnie and Enzo take a trip when he finds her passed out drunk, and Bonnie's birthday goes off without a hitch.

or

How does one really start to move on?-

We Don't Talk About It

If looks could kill, Marietta would be dead. The look Elena was giving her could have killed her immediately.

"It's 7am! SEVEN." Elena whined, working on her tenth pushup. "Also, why the hell does this have anything to do with alchemy."

Marietta smirked, lowering herself to Elena's level, "You need to be quick and agile. On your toes. Any one could try to attack. After you have classes, we'll start with your basics."

"God, I don't even want to learn this!" Elena huffed in frustration, "Classes are enough, Etta!" Marietta sat cross legged, megaphone in hand.

"You're smart enough, Miss Priss. Also, did becoming a vampire suddenly diminish all that cheer training you were boasting about?"

Elena groaned, "Can I at least stop these pushups."

Marietta grinned, holding the megaphone to her mouth, "No."

/

Four knocks. Enzo swore he knew Bonnie's schedule, so for her to be skipping classes was strange. For her not to answer the door was more concerning.

"Little Witch? I know you're in there." He heard a mutter and Enzo twisted the knob. It readily let him in, and Enzo just shook his head.

Bonnie was laying sidewise on her bed. On the side table was aspirin and gatorade. Probably the O' Donoghue girl.

"Skipping class today?"

Bonnie only muttered. Enzo knew Bonnie should count herself lucky Marietta didn't include her in the training of Elena Gilbert. He made a mental note to tag along one of these days.

"If you're going to do so, love, we might as well take a little trip."

/

Elena trudged through her classes. She was dead tired, and part of her regretted giving up being a vampire if she was going to have to learn to be an Alchemist instead because of some mishap with a girl who probably hated her guts.

She snorted, taking down the rest of her notes. She really should be grateful; Marietta wanted nothing in return for her help, which was a help to Bonnie. She had done it for Bonnie.

Matt had texted Elena earlier with the deets about Bonnie's surprise birthday party. She and Etta were supposed to help decorate. All Elena wanted to do, in this moment, was sleep.

Speaking of Bonnie, she didn't know how long they were going to be able to avoid the elephant in the room. An elephant in the size of Damon Salvatore. Even thinking about his name sent her stomach in a frenzy. She really wasn't ready to face that elephant, and by the way Bonnie had returned to her dorm last night, she wasn't sure she was, either.

Bonnie was hiding something from her, but Elena thought she may have already figured it out. She quickly shoved down her feelings and tried to focus.

And maybe the alchemist training wasn't totally unwelcomed.

/

"You brought me to a river. How nice." Bonnie's comment was dripping in sarcasm, but she really was grateful for Enzo.

"I thought it would be peaceful."

"Well, you're right. It helps with the hangover."

"You really should start talking about it, love." Enzo pointed out, but Bonnie just silently picked up a few pebbles and started skipping them.

"What if she hates me?"

"She told him to move on."

"Yeah, but it's going to hurt her."

" _You're hurt._ " Bonnie's heart skipped two beats. Enzo's face was close and his hand had her wrist gently. A couple of tears escaped Bonnie's eyes, her heart still feeling like a million little pieces. Enzo sighed, letting her wrist go.

"You can cry if you want." Enzo said gently, and the tears escaped like a waterfall. Her head fell on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a couple of hours.

Finally, Enzo pulled Bonnie up, "I'm taking you somewhere."  
"Okay." She said softly, letting him pull her along.

/

"How did you end up in Mystic Falls?" Elena questioned, as Etta passed another mile marker. She shrugged, eyes focused on the road.

"I needed a small break." It wasn't an entire lie.

"From what?" Etta chewed the bottom of her lip.

"A failed romance." She decided to go with, and Elena's eyebrows raised.

"And here I was, thinking you were brooding over Katherine." Elena snorted, looking out her window. When Etta didn't say anything, Elena looked over at Etta. The sun shined off her auburn hair, which was in a bunch of curls piled on her head. She was very pretty, Elena decided.

"No. Not Katherine. Katherine was years ago."

"Oh."

"It's complicated, Elena. And honestly, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

/

"Why are you bringing me to the Salvatore boarding house?" Bonnie questioned, but Enzo put a finger to his lips. He pushed the door open. It was dark and silent. Bonnie flipped on the switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE!"

.../

 **Readers of the companion piece, Don't let the sound of your own wheels (drive you crazy); would you there to be a guest appearance from Cami and Elijah?**


	6. Chapter 6

-In which Bonnie, Marietta, and Elena have a little too much fun at Bonnie's party, Bonnie has Damon sized flashbacks, and the gang get a little visit from a couple of outsiders

or

Stage one of grief down for Bonnie-

The Night is Still Young

"Another coke and vodka please!" Bonnie asked the bartender gleefully, yelling over Nicki Minaj. The bartender was someone Marietta hired, and he gave her a flirtatious smile before nodding.

She's still got it, and she was smoking hot in a tight, short black dress.

Enzo joins her at the setup bar, "Another booty call?" he asked sarcastically. Bonnie pouted mockingly, "You're ruining my fun."

"Oh on the contrary my dear, that's the last thing I want." Bonnie giggled, taking a sip of her drink before pulling Enzo onto the dance floor.

She was determined to have fun and celebrate herself; she had been through so much, they all had, they should let loose.

So she did.

/

"She's having fun." Elena chuckled, watching Bonnie dance with Enzo. Marietta nodded in the general direction, before downing her shot of vodka.

"Dance with me." She asked Elena, holding out her hand. Elena shrugged and took it. Why not?

Marietta pulled Elena to the dance floor, and twirled her around. Elena let out a laugh as Marietta set her hands on her waist. Both of them moved in time with each other.

"I thought you hated me!" Elena shouted over the music. Marietta rolled her eyes, moving Elena closer to her in the process.

"I don't. I swear on my life," Marietta hiccuped, "I just...wasn't impressed, is all."

"What-what does that mean?"

Marietta pulled her closer and Elena felt warm.

"Exactly what I said."

/

"You having a fun time, love?" Enzo whispered in her ear, and Bonnie's stomach turned. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the way he looked at her. Maybe she was just lucky that she had someone familiar near her.

"Yeah." She whispered, "But we can have even more fun." She pulled him with her upstairs. She could feel the eyes in the back of her head.

/

Damon felt someone put hands over his eyes. He chuckled, "Is that a wild BonBon I feel?"

Bonnie squealed, "Duh. It's me." She took her hands off his eyes. Damon gulped, hands messing with his tie as Bonnie stood out in a blue flared dress. Caroline had picked well, as she had picked both dresses Bonnie was to wear; one for the wedding recital and one for the actual wedding. Tonight was the dinner.

"You look...amazing." He blinked even more, and Bonnie could feel the rush of blood to her face.

"You-you do too." Damon offered his arm to Bonnie and she gleefully took it.

/

There was a ringing in Bonnie's ears, and her head hurt like a mother fucker.

She was still fully clothed, she realized as she stretched out, and her hand hit a body. She turned to see Enzo, still asleep. She gave a soft smile. She had thought they went all the way last night, but maybe her memory wasn't that great, after all.

"What happened?" She groaned out, and Enzo chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing you maybe something you will regret. Depends."

Bonnie groans, "What did I do?"

"You kissed me. And then you started crying about Damon."

Bonnie groaned again, this time sitting up, "That is embarrassing."

/

Elena reached her hand down, accidentally hitting Marietta in the face. They had crashed in the living room after everyone left and had a competition cleaning up. The place was still trashed because they were trashed when they tried to clean it.

"Ow!"

Elena chuckled, "Rise and shine." She had a horrendous headache and Marietta looked as if she could throw up at any moment.

"The bathroom's that way." Elena pointed lazily, and Marietta stood up, dizzily. She grabbed the arm rest where Elena's head was to steady herself.

"Unless you need my help." Elena mentioned, and Marietta gave a slight head shake.

"Don't need two girls in the bathroom puking. That would not be good."

"I meant to help you walk dumbass."

Marietta let go of the arm rest, but had to grab onto it immediately. Elena let out a snort.

"That would be a yes."

/

"Hey." Bonnie greeted Elena, who was next to the bathroom door. Elena mouthed "Marietta" and Bonnie nodded.

"So did you two-" Elena wiggled her eyebrows and Bonnie shook her head, "Did you two-" She countered.

"No!" Elena's eyes widened a fraction, "She and I drunkenly tried to clean up the place and ended up crashing."

Bonnie nodded, "I ended up falling asleep with Enzo. After crying." She could feel the heat on her face. This is the last person she should be having this conversation with.

Elena raised her eyebrows, "About Damon-" Marietta opened the door, looking disheveled. Bonnie almost wanted to laugh.

"We've got a problem." She holds up her phone, "We're getting visitors."

/

Elena handed Marietta a gatorade and some ibuprofen. "Here. This should help."

Bonnie asked, "When are they getting here?"

"Sometime tonight." She answered sullenly, "Elijah and Cami are back from their lovely vacation in Amsterdam."

Elena took notice the change in behavior, "So who is Cami?" Marietta smiled.

"A beautiful specimen. Wonderful, delightful, caring, kind." Marietta trailed off, "And then there's Elijah."

So this is the complicate situation Marietta referred to, "Huh." Elena let out, and Marietta gave her a look.

Bonnie stood up, "Well then we need to clean this stuff up. "

/

"You were in love with the two of them?" Elena questioned as they took on the living room (again). Marietta grunted.

"I was. But they were in love with each other and had their own complicated story." Before Elena can control herself, she pulls Marietta into a brief hug.

"I'm sorry." She let her go quickly, arms burning.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Marietta stuttered. Bonnie threw a cup at them and Marietta caught it. Bonnie laughed, and so did Elena and Marietta. They were gonna be okay.

Maybe.

/

The doorbell rang as Bonnie sat down the last platter of food. They were all exhausted.

"Could have used that vampire speed." Elena muttered to herself. Marietta got up to answer the door.

"Hey you two." She answered breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Only thing I can do is love you

"ETTA!" Cami squealed, pulling her into a gigantic hug. Elijah gave a small smile, and Bonnie thought it was a good look on him.

"Hey Cami." Marietta chuckled, pulling back to look at her. Her hair had gotten longer, she looked happier. Marietta was glad, but she could feel Elena's eyes watching her.

She wondered what that was about.

Marietta grinned, "Elijah?"

Elijah nodded, "Etta." He pulled her into a tight hug; she felt a slight tug at her heart. They had each other. That was enough for her.

Marietta moved out of the way, allowing the entrance in. Cami smiled at Bonnie brightly, holding her hand out, "I'm Camille. But everyone calls me Cami."

"Nice to meet you, Cami. I'm Bonnie. " Bonnie shook her hand, "And this is Elena Gilbert, my best friend."

"Hi, Elena."

Elena smiled, taking her hand, "Nice to meet you, Cami."

Elena's eyes don't leave Marietta all night.

/

"So? How was Amsterdam?" Marietta questioned, and Elijah began a spiel about the history and culture, while Cami talked about the art. She always had a love for art.

While Bonnie and Cami chatted, Elijah pulled Marietta outside. He hands her a letter, one Klaus wrote but never sent forty years ago.

"Why-why are you giving this to me?" Marietta stuttered. Elijah gave her a sad smile, and Marietta has the sinking feeling she knew why he had made a trip to Mystic Falls in the first place.

"I think you know why."

He left it at that statement and went back inside. Marietta let a few tears leak before following him in.

/

Elijah surprised Bonnie by helping her dry the rest of the dishes. Bonnie hummed, and Elijah was silent.

"How are you holding up?" Elijah questioned, and Bonnie gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I'm not alone, so it's getting easier. How are you holding up?"

Elijah nodded, looking thoughtful, "It's been tough. I've had Camille, though, so I understand your sentiment of not being alone."

Bonnie sighed, "Do you think it gets easier, Elijah?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, I don't. But the good thing about healing is that we surround ourselves with people that help us with that pain."

A few tears sneak their way out, and Elijah ducked his head. Silence followed them.

/

"You guys can stay with us, you know." Elena mentioned, but Elijah shook his head.

"Rebekah has been on my case all evening. We must return." Elijah told her good-naturedly. He pulled Marietta into a hug and whispered something into her ear before nodding to Bonnie and Elena. Cami pulled Bonnie into a hug; the two had hit it off. Cami hugged Marietta hard, and then she and Elijah were off.

Marietta looked down at her hands, and Elena didn't know she was capable of this much sympathy for someone who didn't like her very much.

/

"It's late. It's gonna get cold." Marietta jumped at the sound of Elena's voice.

"It's alright." Elena poked her shoulder and Marietta looked up. Elena handed her a cup, and she hesitantly took it. She didn't need sympathy from Elena Gilbert, out of all people. Elena took one look at her, and looked forward again, "Bonnie told me to give this to you."

"Oh." They stayed silent for a while, before Elena began to hear sniffles. Elena didn't so much as turn towards Marietta.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll move on."

"That's rich coming from you." Marietta hiccuped, and Elena actually smiled.

"I know."

/

 **I know that this had a lot of Marietta/Elena focus, but the next chapter will be Bonnie and Elena, so get ready for some angst. I had a hard time getting this out, what with school and my falling out with The Originals. But here we are!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


End file.
